


The Only Child

by kindajared



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindajared/pseuds/kindajared
Summary: You're a little more than just some girl, but you lead an unambitious life. What you thought was a typical night at your job turns into a scary experience. You've lived in London your whole life, it's time you met the Bolton's-specifically Ramsay Bolton.





	The Only Child

The rain beat down onto your purse. You held it over your head as you scurried down the alleyway and into the back of the bar. You grunted as you pushed the door open, relieved as you felt the warmth of the building touch your skin. The door squealed shut behind you and you let your purse fall to your side. It dripped rainwater onto the floor as you walked over to the cabinet where you stored it on your shifts. You stuffed it away and groaned, slumping your shoulders and letting your head fall back.

  
“Look who isn’t late for once?” You heard your manager, Will, comment behind you. You turned your head to look at him, “Did I make daddy proud?” You teased him, taking down your hair from it’s up position to wring it out. The man chuckled, “Get out there asap.” He replied as he exited the employee room to go out and serve.

  
You shook your head lightly, smiling to yourself. You put your hair back up into a tight ponytail, dealing as ready as you could be to face drunk animals. You shrugged off your jacket and tied on your waist apron snuggly. You looked into your phone mirror, making sure you didn’t look like a complete mess, which you didn’t.

Alright.

You pushed the employee door open and looked upon the crowd. Could be bigger, could be worse… First customer, it was time to start another long night.  
“Manhattan, please and thank ya miss.” You nodded and got to work, shoveling ice and mixing such liquors and syrups. You were good at this. You had been doing it for five years, since you were twenty. You deserved a round of applause you’d say.

Now on any typical night, nothing interesting happened. People came and went, you got both flirted with and insulted often, but all of it became a joke to you a long time ago. You had a big mouth just like the rest of them. You used to be a quiet person, but after taking jobs like this, you’d had it.

Truth was when it came to romance, you had high expectations. Too many times in the past had you just settled for someone because you were lonely, but no more. You mostly acted like you were a Lesbian, or straight in cases.  
But tonight, tonight was going to be an odd one. One you’d never expect to have. Your attention was caught after all this time. You hadn’t even been spoken to either, This meant something. It was about time something like this happened.

You cleaned glasses as you waited for more requests, looking up when a group of men walked in. In the dim light of the bar you could make out four people, three of which going to sit, one-the one, coming up to the bar.

Those piercing blue eyes pierced you and you froze for a moment. You felt taken ahold of. The dark and slicked back hair of the man just made you think sex. He was dressed extremely well too. Holy shit.

“Your best scotch.”

He spoke to you in an extremely distinct voice, it was rather attractive. It took you a moment to finally respond and you blushed, clearing your throat.

“Coming right up, handsome.”

You slid the compliment in as best you could, putting on your best face. You made yourself seem a bit un-phased and natural. You grabbed a glass and poured him your most expensive scotch like he had asked.

“Rocks?” You asked.

“Oh no…”

You let go of the ice shovel and handed him his drink, the smallest of smirks on your face. He smirked back at you and took a moment to look you over but said nothing before walking away. You frowned and sighed, dammit. You wanted this one bad.

You continued your work throughout the night, glancing over at the group once in a while. You tried your best not to get to distracted, but you only wondered if the group was a gang or something. They dressed a lot-in black. They looked dangerous, but that didn’t bother you one bit. You only cared about the man you encountered.  
Sadly, you never saw him look at you, but maybe he looked without you noticing/ you could only hope.

When it was time to close the bar and cut off the alcohol, you did so lazily, you got your hopes up and that was always your downfall.

You saw the group get up to leave and you let your eyes follow them out, they left cash on the table. You walked out onto the floor to the booth, picking up the cash. Holy shit. 100 pounds? You grinned, holding the bill in your hand. A folded-up napkin rested on the table next to the money they left. You lifted your brows and picked it up, opening it.

‘For the lady.’

You smiled brightly then, heart fluttering. That surely made your night that much better. You stuffed the note and cash into your pants pocket. You let out a long breath before going back behind the bar and heading into the back. It was 1 am and it was time to get the hell out. As you reached up for your purse, you hear Will’s voice.

“Y/N?”

“Yeah?” You turned, sliding your purse strap over your shoulder before taking your apron off and tossing it like you usually forgot to.

“The man in the suit you spoke to. DO you know him?”

“No…why?”

Will walked over to you, speaking softly, taking a hold of your forearm gently.

“I saw you eyeing him. DO not get involved.”

“…okay…why not?”

“He’s apart of the mob-they are.”

You chuckled, no way, the mob? There were nicer bars they could have gone to.

“Are you-?”

“He was eyeing you too. Don’t…promise me.”

You had a nervous look on your face and you sighed. Of fucking course. You never got what you wanted.

“I promise, Will. I gotta go.”

Will let go of your arm and gave you a worried look before going back to work, cleaning up the place. You stared down at your feet for a moment. Shit. This was scary stuff. It didn’t even feel real. You shook the thought away and walked to the exit, pushing the door open and walking out into the rain, which wasn’t as heavy as earlier.

That’s when you heard a strangled scream and looked around you. You gasped and covered your mouth, legs going weak. Your eyes were wide and you felt breathless. You wanted to run, but couldn’t.

A man fell to the ground in front of you, neck spurting with blood. They say that’s only how it is in the movies, but it happens. You had never seen that much blood in your life. And the man just kept bleeding until it began to run down the alley until it reached your boots.

“You.”

You heard that voice again. Those blue eyes shone in the dark. The switchblade he held shone in the dim light of the alleyway light. One of the anonymous men started to walk towards you and you took a step back, but you couldn’t break free from your licked legs.

“I didn’t mean-I won’t tell anyone, I swear.”

A knife was soon to your throat. Was this it? This was how it ended? You wanted to tell your family you loved them so badly. Your chest rose and fell quickly.

“Wrong place wrong time, I see?”

The same voice rang in your ears as the same man walked over to stand next to what seemed to be a good considering this was a mob ordeal.

“Yeah, really…. just my luck.”

You replied, legs shaking. A tear spilled out of the corner of your eye and you cursed yourself for seeming weak. You weren’t weak, everything was going to be okay. Right? The knife to your throat only pressed harder and you felt like your skin would split any second.

“Please. For fuck’s sake, I’ll do anything.”

The man looked like he was considering your offer and you prayed that was the case.

“Anything? You would do anything for the Boltons. The most dangerous family in England.”

You nodded.

“I’ll work for you. I’ll do anything. People make a lot of money in the mob, right?”

The man raised his brows and motioned for the man to put the blade down and so he did. You were on the brink of breaking down but you didn’t. you couldn’t. You stared into those eyes to keep yourself stable.

“I’m a capable woman, Bolton.”

The man chuckled. He liked the way you spoke and the strength you searched for.

“Feel free to call me by my first name, my lady.”

“Mind telling what it is?”

“Ramsay."

So this was the infamous Ramsay Bolton...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, another chapter will probably come. SOrry for any mistakes! I stayed up really late writing this!


End file.
